During the next phase of the project we propose two studies. The first duty assesses the relationship between psychiatric disorders and labor force participation focusing on employment and income. The study uses data from both the New Haven ECA and the four other ECA sites. The strategy is to estimate the effects of current and past disorder on current outcomes (employment and income), while making explicit the relationships of past effects on educational attainment, occupational choice, and previous work history. The second study assesses vital (whether or not an individual is alive) and cause of death for individuals originally interviewed in the New Haven area in 1980. In addition to examining the relationships between psychiatric status and mortality, the study determines factors that mediate this effect. In addition, the relationship between fluctuations in psychiatric status and mortality and unsupervised use of psychotropic medication and mortality are examined. These analyses have important implications for understanding the etiology of psychiatric disorders and for developing public policy to mediate the negative effects of these disorders.